our generation's miracle
by flowingshadows
Summary: they never truly understand hating something you love they never really notice their shadow's cry ...kuroko centric?..spoilers?
1. Kuroko tetsuya

kuroko tetsuya

the case of little tetsuya, is everybody is growing stronger being left out is all he get fogetting all those times is much better he guessed that being left out in the shadows is all the light can do because the light overwhelmed itself and him they just didnt know how much the shadow supports them because of their brightness the shadow couldnt be seen at all they didnt know when everything fell apart nor the way they treat their shadow like a hindrance when the all grew and bloomed

they didnt know how much he cried nor the tears he shed for them

they didnt know how to hate something you love "really hurts hating something you love "

everybody . didnt know

the copycat obtained his perfect copy

the shooters all court shot

the ace's zone

the giants strenght

And most of all the emperor's authority of always winning

he hated it until the day he can no longer take it

he quit...

* * *

soo this is my first time soo just trying but is it good or not continue?


	2. Kise ryota

kise ryota

in the case of the model everything was boring all those sports he tried he always exceled in them until a basketball hit him it only take a ball to hit him and change his life ,

Back then he tried various of ball sports like soccer or baseball but because of the basketball that hit him he met various of people more superior than him.

like the ace of the basketball team , he felt so overwhelemed by his play the first time he saw the ace he felt that he couldnt beat him but hi always tried looking up to him

the shooter who always obsessed with his lucky item which he finds weird

the giant eating monster with a big appetite

the emperor or the hell captain they ever had

but most of all their phantom

he finds it weird that why is someone like him a regular in the basketball team,But after their first match together he learns that being a shadow is like a sacrifice but the phantom didnt think of himself as a sacrifice at all.

the shadow thinks of it for the team for their team he will do everything.

that what makes him admire the shadow

but he start to see the changes within his friends

he ignored it thinking its normal growing up or getting stronger but he noticed the signs

the ace's agility and power

the center eating habit has increased

their shooting guard increased the range of his shooting

their captains became powerful that they became afraid of the said captain

he envy them but he knew himself that he was growing strong too but not their shaodow,their shadow who they didnt know being left out.

* * *

wow thank you for the reviews

**LoVeLeSs AnD bEtRaYeD **

_nickirem aqua pearl _

**and especially to kat nee san **

_wow thank you for your reviews (T ^ T) _

_well i didnt think anybody will like it so thank you its just i want to create my story as soon as possible i didnt have any inspiration then my opinions came to me and that what i based this story with =(^.^)= thank you very much_


	3. Midorima shintaro

Midorima shintaro

Th case of the "megane" is he's being left out because of his tsundere personality,He didnt care of every comments his schoolmate,classmeate or even friends he had before,The comments of him being tsundere or an obsessed freak about oha-asa that he believes.

That's why the way people see him is cold and weird but truly is caring and thoughtful he just cant express it,because of his shy-tsundere personality he cant take of his facade.

But everything change when he joined the teiko basketball , He found good friends that are able to accept him with his tsundere personality and he secretly thanks them for that .

kise who always so cheerful.

aomine who is always arguing with kise .

a tall giant eating snack monster that sometimes give him snack.

and their fearless captain who always play shogi with him but the megane always loses,he vowed to their captain that someday he will teach him defeat.

and kuroko who he find it hard to get along,But he acknowledge him and respect.

But sometimes they had times when they had fun together , because the only time they were together is when they are in their club, the Literature club because of their interest in books .

But he sometimes envy the shadow because of its bluntness he can say everything in his mind but not him,Him who always so cold looking he cant change that.

The shadow doesen't mind it at all in fact he find it his childish personality

But all trust vanish when they bloomed not depending on their shadow he start to bloom as well he thinks that they didnt need coordination anymore.

shooting with one-hundred percent accurancy is the deal because of that he dont trust their shadow's passes anymore ,But because of that more and more the shadow is getting a little out of place because of their bright lights so bright the shadow didnt exist.

sorry for the late update because of midorima's pesonality its hard to write forgive me and my inspiration is one of a doujin so thank you and credits to the owner of the doujin

**thank you for your reviews im very grateful ´д` ;**

**Shiragiku-chaan-（＾_＾）yea so sad**

** .pearl*\(^o^)/*thank you!**


	4. Aomine daiki

The case of the "Ace" of teiko or the ace of the Generation of the miracles.

His case of loving basketball more than anyone else but his love for basketball slowy faded as he ended up having other teams or their players as no match for him.

But before that he was a boy who loved basketball , who always had smile , for whom having one-on-one with Kise painted the smile on his face.

To him, his shadow was the one who understand him the most well, they were "compatible to the annoying degree" as comented by the green head tsundere, which are mostly true but when they got stronger everything has changed.

When he got stornger he ignored his shadow little by little until the ball didn't connect their hands together .

He even told the shadow to not pass him the ball anymore.

When they won their second championship, they met Ogiwara Shigehiro, and even if he didn't want to accept it, he felt a little jelousy of their phantom's childhood friend because the shadow only played the game for his friend and not for him.

But after that their coach told him to stop practicing and just win them matches.

That caused him to break and fell into pieces.

The shadow tried to talk to him but he shrugged and even told the shadow that if possible he should just been born like a shadow to have more goals in basketball.

Even tought the shadow wished for the opposite , he wished to be a light, which is an inspiration, that is why he kept practicing until his limit, wanting to improve.

He didnt even felt guilty for not bumping fist with his shadow anymore.

Telling him that "the only one who can beat me is me" with a bored tone like it's natural.

But he acknowledged the shadow by its perseverance and strenght to never give up, a strong will to fight for his best.

He acknowledged that, but could never try by himslef, because in his opinion, even when he tries hard he will just be dissapointed of the rival team, the team that give up a fight againts them, a fight that didn't even started, a fight, that's already done, already won by them, The Generation Of Miracles.

He didn't even know about the shadow's feeling of being rejected and the way he cried.

sorry for the late update!

thanks for the reviews

**_Special thanks for beta-ing my story kat -nee san_**_ thank you very much for the idea_

**_kuro-inazumi （≧∇≦）_**

_and __**guest **__i will sure i will try to improve thank you*\(^o^)/*_


	5. Murasakibara atsushi

Murasakibara atsushi

The case of the "giant",or the center who is freakishly tall for his age , his case is being bored at basketball , he plays it just because his talented at ,

for others he is a prodigy or a genius at basketball but on other things he is just a kid with a loose screw as said by a certain phantom.

For him he just don't care.

he didn't care how they crushed other teams , for him he hates guts ,hardwork and fate in others ,he will just crush it all , and he hates someone who is hardworking because they are all like pieces of thrash with no talent like him.

That's why he hated their shadow , despite his weak , fragile build he stand on the same court with them he can't take someone with a hardworking willed personality is the shadow .

They always fought because of their beliefs in basketball ,for him he shamelessly criticise other players because they are weak , and then the phantom player always protect them ,they always start a fight like these where the lather the other GOM try to stop their two quarreling teamates.

He respected the shadow ,because of its talent that helps them many the shadow that he cannot play alone he saved and played with them , prodigies

But he bloomed and crushed his opponents even ruthly with no effort,he remains a center shield but sometimes a sword or spear with a crushing offense.

but the shadow truly know that he liked basketball that he can get in the zone forcefully.

by the time they bloomed they just fill their assigned quota and not pass to each other anymore that's why they started to not depend on the shadow player .

he became bored even more , their shadow tried pursuing them to play basketball with passion and fun ,but the way they see basketball is work or a mere game

he didn't care of the feelings of others when he crushed the other teams when they were playing against.

just like others he's ignorant and didnt see the shadow's pain and his crying.

sorry for the wait its because of scool and stuff

thank you for the reviews!

**knbfan **

**mae and otaku908**


	6. Akashi seijuuro

Akashi seijuro

The case of the of "the Emperor"who is once helpful and has a warm caring aura around him. And sometimes the gom thinks of him as a mother. because of his once somewhat caring attitude .

He thinks of everyone as pieces who obey him . but the gom is his special pieces who obey him absolutely.

At first he only wanted a sixthman player who can change the flow of their games

But a certain boy caught his eye , a boy with no particular presence , He thought that the boy would be it and like always, He's right that's why he wins .

he gave this one particular boy a test to pass ,In which he exceed his expectations .

onced the sixth player stepped in the same court as the them, the atmoshere changed ,

once the gloomy first string gym then when the boy came its now lively.

everyone talks to each other and they would sometimes eat popsicles together, because of his passes they cooperate and have teamwork in a short time because of their bloomed talent.

And that what caught his interest in this particular shadow.

He despise weakness and wants only perfection, For his teamates they always looked up to the red emperor because of its absoluteness and authority .

But when they bloomed he didnt care for basketball at all only doing it For his father and for himself

For them The Generation of Miracles , basketball is just their assigned work for them just for the sake of their school which motto is "winning is everything" .

For the sake of winning Teiko allowed them to do what they want even letting them not to attend practice anymore.

He himself didnt find much of fun of basketball they're merely crushing their opponents, their' opponents hopes and dreams all trampled and crushed,they didnt care for them,

he didnt care even their shadow is suffering and crying he knew but ...he's now a different person.

**well sorry if short again**

**knb fan , otaku908 and kuroshiroryuu**

**don't worry i will work on the chapters**


End file.
